A Devil's Child and Life
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: What was Videl's childhood like? How did she meet Sharpener and Erasa? Why did she start fighting crime? The answers to these questions and more! [Warning: contains adult situations and LOTS of angst. Will be GV later]
1. The Woods of the Green Omen

~ Videl: Warrior Princess

Title: **A Devil's Child and Life******

Category: Videl's life and background info

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for Toriyama's great creations, blah, blah, blah…DBZ yak, yak, yak... Let's see ya get me now ya dirty lawyers! Heheheheheheheheh!!!!!!

Author's Notes: Now, Videl is my absolute favorite female character on DBZ, and it upsets me that Akira Toriyama never tells or shows us what happened to her before the Great Saiyaman Saga.  So with much caffeine, joy, and coverage of the Saiyaman Saga, I was happy to write this for y'all.  I had spent a lot of time on this, and I am proud of the finish product (or most of it anyway).  Gohan and Videl are also my favorite couple, but this story is not just about them; it also involves Goten, Trunks, Lime, Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Bra, Mr. Satan, Piccolo, Dende, Chi-Chi, Tien, Yamcha, 18, 17, 16, Krillin, and Marron.  There is a lemon alert with this but just about all the good fic I've read has it.  

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Woods of the Green Omen

"Videl, get back here!!" her mother yelled.  She had to realize that she might have to stay with her drip of a husband forever just so her daughter could live a good life if she couldn't get enough money for a good lawyer.  Videl turned around and smiled at her mom and waved.  Her hair was just long enough to put up in pigtails, but Videl refused to wear her hair like that.  She preferred to wear it in a ponytail, even though her mother liked it in pigtails.  All her life Videl had never loved anyone but her mom and wanted to grow up to be just like her.  The only thing Videl loved more than her mother was fighting.  Fighting, the one thing her mom ever hated.  Videl could never understand why.  Even though she her mom hated it, Videl found fighting to be fun and challenging and exciting and dolls and tea parties to be boring.  

"C'mon Mommy, I want to play in the woods again!!" Videl begged.  Her mother's face shot up with fear.

"NO!!!  VIDEL COME BACK HERE NOW!!!!!" her mom wailed, but Videl had already ran in, not heeding her mom's warning.  There was something in the woods, something that Videl, at that age, could not understand.  She went racing after her daughter, hoping to catch her before something could happen.  "Videl!" she cried, "Videl!  Videl, where are you!?"

"Momma!  Over here!!" she yelled, and Diabla ran over.  Videl pushed herself out of her mom's embrace and pressed a button with a green dragon on it, and a "door" opened from what seemed like a huge old oak tree.  She turned around, flashed her mom the giddiest smile, and replied, "C'mon Momma, this seems so cool!"  Before her mom could say anything, Videl ran in.  Diabla chased after her, whispering her name, careful of what awaited for them.  

"Videl, let's go home now!" she whispered at her child, who was watching something going on below.  However, Videl did not respond at all, she kept watching whatever that was going on.  "Videl!?"  Diabla crept over and gasped at what she saw.  The Green Scale Gang was meeting right here.  These guys smuggled just about anything you could think of: heroin, cocaine, weed, and morphine.  They also committed every crime in the book, but they could not be caught, no matter how hard the police tried.

"Now listen, the police are getting smarter.  There's a chance that they might find out about this operation," Rocky explained, a worry tint in his eyes. 

"So, are you sayin' we should drop the whole operation?!  Are ya tryin' to boss me around Rocky?!" Alcaptone, the boss, sneered.  Rocky shook his head nervously.

"No, no, no…Of course not boss!" he chattered quickly, his voice full of fear.  A couple of gangsters behind him revealed their weapons, two handguns and a switchblade.  

"Good…Rocky, I want you to take a break.  A permanent break," Alcaptone replied, and before poor, frighten Rocky could do anything, the thug with the switchblade dashed over and literally stabbed Rocky in the back through the heart, killing him instantly.  Diabla gasped and shielded Videl's eyes from the murder, preserving her daughter's innocence.  "Clean up this mess," he grunted, and the men hastily got the job done without any comment.  "Anyways, as I was saying, the operation will be carried out in two weeks.  And then, we'll take on the city."  He let out a evil laugh, and his men, nervous about what Alcaptone might do, laughed along.  

"Mommy, what are they talking about?" Videl whispered softly to her stun mother.  Diabla cut her off quickly.  

"Keep quiet my little Dragon Flower," she ordered. (Dragon Flower was her nickname for Videl)  Now the only thing that could make Videl wince were snakes. (Videl became afraid of snakes ever since a viper threaten to bite her face a year ago.)  And of course, as luck would have it, Alcaptone was obsessed with them; he had the whole place crawling with all kinds of green snakes.  Just then, a green snake came slithering by on the stairs that Diabla and Videl were hiding on and slid onto Videl's hand.  Videl looked down at her hand and gasped with fear.

"AAACCCKKKKKK!!!!!" she shrieked before Diabla could stop her.  Diabla clasped her right hand over her daughter's mouth and toss the snake off the stairs onto Alcaptone's side but not before it bit her.  

"What was that?" Alcaptone asked, looking around as well as the rest of the gang.  Then, even though Diabla slowly scooted back from the light, he glanced up and saw Videl.  "GET HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed, and the guys ran up to do just that.  Without any hesitation, Diabla grabbed Videl and ran as fast as she could, faster than she ever ran before.  She ran up the steps, only tripping once or twice, hearing the goons close behind her.  Finally, she got outside, and she smashed the button, making it forever shut.  Her lungs and legs were burning from the chase, but she kept on running, running until she came out of the woods and back in the park.  

"Mommy?  Mommy, are you okay?" Videl asked her mom as she was gasping for air, and her face was a deep scarlet.  Not responding, Diabla dragged her feet and her daughter to the car.  It was a red BMW with black leather interior.  "Momma?  We're out of the woods, isn't okay now?"  Diabla gave no answer and mashed the accelerator until she reached home.  A servant rushed out, worried and frighten, and opened the car door.

"Miss Diabla, I trust that yours and Miss Videl's visit to the park was eventful?" he asked, but Diabla only sat there gasping.  Videl hopped out and went to the servant and tugged on her mom's arm. 

"C'mon Mommy!  Let's go inside, Cook can make you feel better!  Please Mommy!  Please, let's go in!" Videl begged.  Diabla smiled at her weakly and fainted.

TWO DAYS LATER….

"Daddy, why is Mommy sick?" Videl asked, tugging on her dad's arm in order to get his attention.  Her dad looked at her a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Well…. Mommy's….uh…umm…going to be fine Videl!  Yea, that's it!  She'll be fine in a couple of days!  All she needs is a little rest!" Mr. Satan lied.  Videl stared at him quizzically for a second, doubting him.  However, being so young, she believed him and ran to go "play" boxing with one of Mr. Satan's students.  As soon as she was gone, he turned to Dr. Mic, one of the best doctors in the world.  "Doc, how is she really?"  Dr. Mic shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid she'll never get over this.  It seems like she was infected with some kind of poison that I don't know of.  There's a slim chance she'll _live through it, but I'm afraid, she'll have to be look after for the rest of her life," he answered._

"Can't you give her anything?!!" Mr. Satan demanded, but Mic, again, shook his head.

"No, there's nothing I can do."


	2. A Devil's Life, Blood, and Funeral

Videl: Warrior Princess: Hey guys!  Sorry, I know that sounded kinda weird and/or stupid.  Give me a break, I wrote this in end of 8th grade-beginning of 9th grade, and I've only seen two eps with Videl in them at the time, and that's when she learned to fly!  Anyway, here's chappie 2, and I'm trying to keep this A/N's short.  Enjoy!  

Chapter 2: A Devil's Life, Blood, and Funeral 

ONE WEEK AND FIVE DAYS LATER…..

Diabla pulled on her green sweater as Videl jumped up and down impatiently.  Cook shook her head and sighed as she tried to put on Videl's jacket on her.  "Miss Videl, would you hold still and act like a young lady and not like some wild rabbit?!" Cook snapped as she finally got the garment on the rowdy girl.  Videl turned around and looked at her innocently.

"But Cook, I don't want to be a young lady!!  They're so boring!! All they do is sit around, wear dresses, and have tea parties and never have any fun!!" Videl answered, making Cook sigh again and her mom laugh.

"Videl, stop giving Cook such a hard time," Diabla giggled, grabbing her car keys.  She was just about to walk out the door when Cook stopped her.

"Miss Diabla, don't you think you should rest some more?  The doctor said that it was a slim chance of you even survivin', don't you think that you shouldn't try to push your luck?  I think you'd ought to take it easy for a little more.  Let me take her," Cook offered, but Diabla declined. 

"Look Cook, it really touches me that you're that concerned about me, but I'm fine.  I promise that if I even I get the slightest bit tired, I'll come back," Diabla promised.  Cook looked at her sternly but sighed in defeat.  She had been Diabla's nanny since she was about Videl's age, and she knew that once Diabla's mind had been made up, there was no stopping her.  "Bye Cook!" she chimed as she walked out the door.

Evening fell upon the city as Diabla was walking Videl down the street after a fun day out on the town.  "Wow Mom, that was fun!!" Videl almost shouted, skipping alongside her mother.  

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Diabla laughed.  She couldn't remember having more fun with her daughter than today.  They went shopping (although Videl hated most of that), saw a movie, got some ice cream, visited the park, and went roller-skating.  Except the one time they were together like a family, before fame changed Mr. Satan.  He'd become conceited, obsessed with martial arts, and an asshole; he had been cheating on her.  Sure she wanted to leave, but what was she going to do with Videl?  She didn't have enough money to give her a good life or a lawyer for the divorce.  Her mind snapped back to the present, and she cleared her throat to drive away the sudden pain and tears that followed after those thoughts.

"Hey Mom?" Videl asked, tugging on her mom's shirt.  Diabla looked down and smiled.

"Hmm?"  Videl gave her a shy small smile and hugged her mom.

"Thank you."  Diabla smiled at her and ruffled Videl's hair.  Then, a car came racing like a mad person towards them.  Grabbing her daughter, Diabla ran to the other side of the street and placed her down on the sidewalk.  Three men got out of the car and glared at them.  One of them was Alcaptone.  Diabla gasped, and Videl yelled unintentionally, "That's the bad man we saw two weeks ago!"  Alcaptone gritted his teeth in contempt.  

"IT'S THAT GIRL!!  GET HER NOW!!!" he bellowed, and one of the goons whipped out a machine gun and aimed it at Videl.

"VIDEL, NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Diabla wailed and picked up her daughter, who was frozen still from fear, and began to ran.  BANG!  Seeing that their work was done, the Green Scale Gang left.  Diabla smiled at her daughter, who was unconscious due to the fall, and held her tighter.  "My little one, I wish I could…that I could stay with you, but fate my dear has other plans….please take care……I love you, my little Videl," she wheezed.  

Videl awoke thirty minutes later to find herself in the shield of mother's arms.  Blood was everywhere, on the sidewalk, on her clothes, on the street, and her mom.  Diabla's skin was a pallid white, the dried blood on her lips ashy red, and the blood from her stomach still pouring and bright scarlet.  She gulped in fear and her hands shook, as well as the rest of her body, and her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would pop right out of her chest.  "Mommy?  Mommy, are you okay?  Mommy?!  MOMMY?!!  MOMMY!!!!!!!" she wailed, shaking her mom's limb body.  Rain began to pour hard, and Videl hugged her tightly, shielding her from the rain, trying to find comfort.  

FIFTHTEEN DAYS LATER….

The funeral was unbearable to Videl; seeing her mother's dead body, finding out that she could never come back, rude press people butting into her every move, and the feeling that _she_ killed her mother.  Never before in her life had Videl ever cried, but when she sat beside her mom's corpse in the hospital, not even the heavens themselves could rain down more tears than Videl did that night.  

At night, Videl would curl up into a ball holding her mom's favorite purple blouse, using it to stifle her tears.  She couldn't believe it, her only friend in the whole world was now gone forever.  What was she going to do?  Receiving no comfort from the harsh world, she fell asleep alone, cold, and broken.                  

She would never love anyone again.  Videl vowed it that day.  Three weeks, it's been three weeks since her mom's death, and she couldn't bear it.  No matter how hard she tried, Videl couldn't shrug off the feeling that it was her fault her mom was now gone.  Sighing as she pulled her hair back into her traditional ponytail, she stared at the mirror and remembered her mom styling her hair.  Diabla always did like it in pigtails, and Videl decided to give it a try.  She smiled at her reflection sadly; in a way, it was like mom was with her again.  


	3. One Down and the Other Going

Videl: Warrior Princess: I've now heard from other people that Videl's mother died from cancer.  Gomen nasai then.  I didn't know.  In the DBZ magazine it just said that she died when Videl was really young.  Hopefully, she didn't die as corny as a death I wrote her.  I feel bad about that.  Maybe I'll one day rewrite all my fics and give her a better one.  And, oh yeah, if you thought the last chapter was bad, you might not like this one.  Who knows?  I've written what I thought was absolute crap, and people loved it.  Maybe I am too hard on myself.  Oh well.  Read on!

Chapter Three: One Down and The Other Going

The punch bag dropped to the ground quickly, yet sluggish in Videl's mind like petal falling from a flower.  A flower like a rose from Mom's garden.  Videl violently shook it out of her head, or at least tried to.  Now it's been half a year, six months and yet she couldn't deal with it in public.  She had been training like heck, trying to subside or destroy the pain, but it didn't work.  Her birthday was two weeks ago; she was now four.  "Another," Videl whispered hoarsely, practicing her punches, and Cook cleared her throat.  "Give me another one please," she sighed, and Cook shook her head sadly.  They would fight a lot in the past, but they were still close to being friends, and now, they were as closer than any other two people in the whole mansion.  

Cook couldn't bear to see her take it like this.  She was only a kid, and even though she could be rotten at times, she didn't deserve this.  A child her age should be able to go out and play without a care in the world, not having to live with such a bitter blow as losing her mother and her father not giving a damn about her.  It was still a shock to her though; she had looked after Diabla her whole life, and now she was gone.  Now she was in charge of Videl, and she was determined to make sure that Videl would grow up into a wonderful woman, even though all that had happened to her when she was a little girl.  The alarm on her watch went off and broke her out of her trance.

"Miss Videl, it's time for your English lesson," she calmly replied and handed Videl a towel to dry off her sweat.  Videl moaned a bit but did as Cook said. 

"Can't we just skip English today Cook?" she asked innocently, looking at her pleadingly.  Cook began to laugh though and shook her head.  She placed her hand on Videl's shoulder and walked with her to her lesson.  "Cook, can we go play later?" she asked as they came to the study, and Cook gave her a warm smile.

"Sure we can Hun'.  Now, run along.  I'll be back when the lesson's over," she answered and left to do her other duties.  Videl watched her walk off and kept staring at where she was for a few moments until her teacher called for her.

"Videl, come on," Ms. Jeorge commented.  Slowly, Videl sat at her desk and opened her English book.  "Now, we're going to learn the alphabet today."

"Man, was today's lesson every boring!  I'm sure glad you came!" Videl exclaimed, spinning around in the hallway.  Cook only laugh at Videl's jumping about.  

"It wasn't _that _bad Miss Videl," Cook chuckled.  "Anyway, what did you want to play today Miss Videl?"  Videl stood there in thought for a moment.  

"How about…umm…I uh…" Videl muttered undecided.  "I know!  How about checkers?!"  Cook stifled back another laugh.

"That'll be just dandy," she answered, and Videl cheered.  She led her to her room, and Videl grabbed the checker box out of the closet.     

In the end, Cook let Videl win three, and Cook won four.  Cook glanced at her watch, it was now seven o' clock.  Time for dinner to be served.  "It's time for supper Miss Videl," Cook calmly replied, and Videl regretfully left the happy surroundings to the dining room.  The room was dimly lit with the only light coming from the candles on the table.  Her father was no where to be seen; he must be in another meeting with his promoter Pizza.  Videl hopped into a chair, and a maid came in with the first course.  She looked up from her bowl of vegetable stew at Cook and took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself from the answer she knew might come.

"Cook, when's Daddy coming to dinner?" she asked timidly.  To her surprise, Cook swore softly under her breath, and Cook tried her best to put a smile on her face and to keep her voice calm.

"He's at a meeting Hun'.  He won't be back until tomorrow," she answered, and Videl gulped harshly, trying to keep back her tears.  Daddy was always off on some meeting or another thing like that.  He was never around for her, not even when Mom was alive.  It was a fact of life that Videl had to deal with, but it wasn't an easy pill to swallow.  Oh well, at least she had Cook with her.

"Hey Cook, why don't you eat with me?" Videl offered, not wanting to spend another dinner by herself.  Cook smiled at her innocence and sat next to her.

"I'm not hungry dear, but how about I sit with you instead?" Cook asked, and Videl thought about it a second and agreed with the idea.

"Okay, sure!" she chimed and continued her dinner for the first time in a happy aura since her mom died.

They spent the next several days together like that.  Together and happy, that's how they were.  That is until that day…

Mr. Satan had called her to his office.  Cook gulped as she placed her hand on the doorknob.  Should she open it?  No doubt this was bad, but what could it be?  She hadn't done anything that was against her job description.  With a deep breath to calm her nerves, and a quick prayer, she went in.  "Mr. Satan, you call me sir?" she asked, closing the door behind her.  He nodded and gestured her to come closer.  "How are you faring today sir?" she asked again, only receiving silence.  

"Cook, do you know why people respect those in power?" he asked in a cool voice, looking out the window, looking at the city with the sun setting in the background.

"Because men with power tend to create intimidation, and also they hold many people's jobs," she answered carefully.  An tsk came from his mouth, and he took another sip of his wine.

"No," he responded, "that is not why."  Cook swallowed hard, trying to figure out what he was thinking or doing.

"Then, why sir?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't sound as suspicious and dry as she felt.  

"Because people in power are higher than other people, and they are jealous of that.  And they are generally act the way the public want a leader or role model to behave," he replied in the same emotionless, cool, hard voice.  "But as always, they cannot fully keep up with the people's expectation 24/7.  So the people have secrets that are meant to be kept behind sealed rooms."  Cook looked on in wonder at what he was trying to accomplish.  "You know one of those secrets.  One…of my secrets," he added in a colder tone.  Her breathing, although silent, quicken due to her nerves.  "I have a rep to protect, a daughter to provide and care for, and …I can't have you around to spill it."  

"And are you actually caring for your daughter by never being there for her and by sleeping with your promoter?!!" Cook shrieked in anger.  Mr. Satan gripped his glass so hard, it shattered under the pressure, spraying the wine everywhere.  She smirked, enjoying the torture she was apparently giving him.  "You don't know the definition of a father!!  A true father would love his daughter and actually spend time with her!!" she continued, growing louder with each word. 

Several servants cowered around the door, listening to Cook's speech and gasping with horror, for what he might do to Cook, and trying their best to stifle their laughs.  Mr. Satan was finally getting what he deserved.

Mr. Satan spun around and stared at her in a mixture of emotions.  His eyes showed madness and craziness as he took a step towards her.  "You think that you know what _my _daughter needs?!" he demanded.  He another step closer, but Cook remained firm and only held her head high.

"After practically raising her after her mother died, yes!  I know that she is a wonderful child, much like her mother, and I know that what she needs the most is someone to stand by her and love her for what she is!!!" Cook screamed.  Mr. Satan's hand swiped his end table, knocking everything on it off.

"You know _nothing _about Videl!!" he roared, and a feeling crept over Cook that she had never felt before.  

"At least I know a hell lot more than you do!!"  That was the final straw.  He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and screamed a mountain of curses upon her.  Cook struggled away from his grip and sat on the ground, gasping for air.  She stood up, her face reading blank, not sadness of anger or fear.  A moment of silence passed between them and none of them spoke, at least Cook didn't.

"Cook, I hereby fire you.  I want you to take your things and leave now," he ordered, and she nodded.

"Just let me say goodbye to Videl, and I'll be out of your hair forever," she replied and turned for the door, but he stopped her.

"No, you will leave now," he sharply commanded, and Cook looked at him puzzled.  "I already took the liberty of having a couple of servants to gather your things for you and to leave them at the door.  You will take them and be gone."  Cook shook her head slowly.

"No, I can't…I can't cause that kind of pain to Videl…she'll never understand!  Let me say goodbye to her!" Cook cried, but Mr. Satan shook his head.  "I _will_ say goodbye to her!" she cried louder.  He turned around and stared at her with his eyebrow cocked and an evil smirk on his face.  

"Security!" he called, and two men wearing black suits walked in.  

"Yes sir?" the one to the right, who was black, asked.  Mr. Satan gestured to Cook.  

"Take this woman outside and make sure you give her her things," he answered with a sneer.

"Understood sir.  Ma'm, I'm afraid you are to come with us," the other security guard, who was white, replied.  Cook stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do.  The black security guard took her, gently yet forcefully, and led her out the door, and there awaited her a taxicab.  


	4. A Time of Change

Videl: Warrior Princess: Aww, poor Videl!  She's got it hard.  Lost her mom, then Cook.  Well, that's why I gave it an angst warning.  Such as life!  I hope you guys like this, if not, then I'll take it down.  

Chapter 4: A Time of Change 

The next morning, Videl awoke to the sound of a woman's screaming.  She sat up in her bed and rubbed eyes as the woman continued to scream, and it was then, that Videl realized that the woman was screaming at her.  "GET UP, YOU LAZY GIRL!!!" the woman shrieked, making Videl almost jump.  "NOW, that you _finally decided to wake up, we'll begin our schedule."  Videl looked at her puzzled with her right eyebrow cocked._

"Where's Cook?" she asked concerned.  "Is she sick?"  The woman stared at her for a moment, confused too, then she held her head and put a smirk on her face and gave a slight snort.  Videl thought amusingly for a second that she was the daughter of a pig and a human.                

"Oh, you must be talking about my processor," she sneered.  Videl was dumbfounded by the news, and she just stood there, zoning out from the rest of the world as the woman continued to talk.

"I am Wicc Asorceress.  You are to call me either Miss Wicc or Miss Asorceress.  You are to answer my calls and to keep on schedule.  I am not a playmate or a nurse or a mother," she replied.  "My only job is to make sure you stay out of trouble and that you are to do as you are ordered to."

"So, you are now taking Cook's place?" she nearly squeaked.  Wicc nodded and tossed Videl her clothes.

"You are to change into these and to begin your lessons," Wicc ordered.  Videl hurried through it, disliking the color choice: hot pink and baby blue.  "Now, we will be off to your history lesson," she replied, "after breakfast."  She grabbed hold of Videl's arm and pulled her to the dining room.

"Wicc, can you slow down please?  You're hurting my arm!" Videl whined, trying to get out of her grip.  

"I told you to call me Miss Wicc!" she snapped.  Videl was still dazed by the news that Cook was gone when breakfast was served.  She only had a couple of spoonfuls of cereal, and she got out of her seat to leave when Wicc snapped again.  "You will wait until I am done!"  Biting her lips, to keep from yelling or crying, Videl sat back down.

Cook was gone.  Gone forever.  How could Cook do that to her after all they had been through together?  How could she leave her like that?  What did she do that was that bad?  Videl just couldn't understand.  She thought that Cook loved her and that they were friends, but she guessed that for whatever reason it was they now weren't and will never be.  

Miss Wicc would hardly speak to Videl unless it was to complain or snap at something.  Usually, Videl had no control over the matter that Wicc got mad at.  She never did anything to help her if she could avoid it, but unbeknownst to her, she did help Videl on one thing.  She helped her bury the pain of those gone or those that didn't care.  And taught her that if you never let anyone into your heart, people couldn't hurt you.

Videl changed that day, the first anniversary of her mom's death.  She sat in front of her nightstand and held the simple gold frame, that held the only picture of her mother, with her shaky hand.  One year.  One year that had changed her whole life and her destiny.  Since that day, she lost a mother, a friend, her path, and light.  She was all alone, no friends, no "real" family to call her own.  Suddenly, Wicc's voice pierced her thoughts.  

"Leave them all behind Videl…caring for people will only hurt you in the end.  You want to be the strongest, then don't let anyone in your heart…  It's the only way."  Videl gritted her teeth in anger, drove away her tears, shoved the picture in the drawer, and stood up with her head held up high.

"I _will _be strong, I _will_ be fearless…at any cost," Videl spoke hoarsely.  She walked out of her room and went to the gym.  Videl began training again, more than ever now.  And all while she was training, she kept chanting inside her head, "I will be strong, I will be fearless, and I will never be weak."  No one could make her stop, not even the bitch that taught her to become this way.

Videl soon learned at four what most people learn to do in their twenties: how to take care of yourself.  Every morning she got before dawn, got dressed, went to breakfast, and went to her lessons without anyone with her or helping her, except the servants because they insisted on doing their jobs in order not to get fired.  The only real things she needed Wicc to do then was to lead her to places when she went outside the mansion.  Even then, half the time, Wicc didn't really do anything since Videl knew where everything was; it was just required that an adult to accompany her.  Within another month, Wicc was never called unless Videl had to go out.  

Her power grew too.  Almost all her free time was devoted to training.  She did every exercise practically known to man.  She benched 25 lbs., she boxed for almost an hour, she lifted 15 lbs., she ran a mile at least, and already had a red belt in Tai Kwan Do.  And Videl did all these everyday.  Soon, she got to be as good as kids two years older than her age and became a challenge for the gym coach since she had become so feisty.     

She really never cared about anyone then.  Her eyes were dark with a hatred for the whole world, and her tongue became as sharp as her punch.  She kept to herself a lot more and wouldn't talk to anyone hardly.  None of the servants liked the change at all; they all used to love Videl because she treated them like they were human beings, not like Mr. Satan treated them. 

Miss Wicc was soon let go.  No one really knows why, but many suspected that it was because Mr. Satan did not like the change in his daughter, although he was barely around to notice the change for himself, and wanted to change her back by any means necessary.  But whatever chance Mr. Satan had of getting the old Videl back was gone.  She was changed forever.


	5. Age of The Private School

~Videl: Warrior Princess:  Well, at least one person likes it.  Thanks X_Sano_X (I think that's your sn…haven't checked the reviews in awhile, but if it's not, then you can flame me just for that if you want, hai?).  Just because of your nice reviews, I'm going to keep posting this fic.  Enjoy! ~

Chapter 5: Age of the Private School

He enrolled her into private schooling the next semester, after Videl turned five, assuming that being around children her age would make her be her old self again.  Mistake number one: never assume that what seem like a good idea will turn out in the end to be a good idea.  

"Class, please welcome our new student Videl Satan," Miss. Mortin replied smiling and waving towards Videl.  Her face was blank, showing no emotion to the class.  

"Hello Videl!" the class shouted, and Videl nodded in acknowledgement.  Miss. Mortin, with her fake smile still on her face, walked to the board.  God, how she hated her job; she couldn't wait 'til she could quit, when her husband got his raise.

"Now, Videl please go sit next to…uh…" she said as she scanned the crowded classroom for a seat, "Mart!  Mart, please raise your hand so Videl can see who you are."  With an evil smirk on his tan face, Mart obeyed the teacher's command.  He was seating in the row closest to the board and the farthest away from the teacher's desk.  Videl walked slowly over to the desk next to his as Miss. Mortin went back to her desk.  "Class, please take out your Social Studies books.  Today, we will learn about how our country came to be as it is today.  Are you familiar to this Videl?"

"Yes ma'am," she answered in a dull voice.  A slight nod was given from the teacher, and some boy began to read.

"So, why are you wearing pig tails?  You're not a pig, are you? Oink, oink, oink!" Mart taunted, but Videl acted as if she couldn't hear him.  "What, are you deaf?  Don't you talk or can you?!"  Several of the kids around them, that could hear the conversation, began to giggle quietly.

"Not to idiots," Videl calmly answered.  Several hushed calls of Oooo's began at her comeback.  Mart wrinkled his face into a frown.  

"You think that you're better than all of us?!" he demanded in a hushed tone.  Videl just kept staring ahead, not saying a word.  "Answer me you freak!"  No response.  He gritted his teeth in anger, trying to figure out what to say to her next.  

"If you're trying to make me mad, you're wasting your time," she muttered.  He stared at her mad and shocked.

"Why you little.." Mart began, but Miss. Mortin interrupted.

"Mart, is there something you want to tell the whole class?" she asked loudly.  Mart gritted his teeth tighter than ever before.

"No ma'am," he answered.  The class began to snicker at the comment.  He glared at Videl, but she didn't look back at him.  At the end of the day, Mart threw Videl's book bag into the trashcan.

"Problem?" Videl coolly asked.  Mart put his evil smirk on again.

"Yeah, I don't like your attitude," he answered.  She shrugged indifferently and picked up her book bag.  "Hey, I was talking to you!" he yelled as he gave her a small push.

"And I'm ignoring you," Videl replied, still calm.  The final bell rang, and Videl calmly walked out the door and left everyone behind.  Mart tried to chase after her, but Videl was too fast.

"How was your day Miss Videl?" the servant, that opened the car door, asked. 

"It was alright," she answered dryly.

"Made any new friends?" he asked as Videl stepped inside.

"Friends?  What are friends but people who abuse you, use you, hurt you, leave you, and stab you in the back?" she explained, and they drove her home.

At home, Videl finished her homework, picking out an item for show and tell, without relish.  She never saw the point in this game.  She didn't want to share anything from her past or life with anyone there or anywhere.  She had chosen her mom's wedding ring that had been in her family for over a hundred years.  It was one of the few things that her mother had left her in her will.  Well, this relic was one of the most important possessions she owned; it should be good enough for show and tell, at least she thought so.

"This is my favorite comic book!  It has aliens, spaceship fights, people that can morph into any animals they can touch, a tournament that decides the fate of the planet, and a god of lighting!" Crag Morre said enthusiastically.  Everyone clapped for politeness' sake, and Miss. Mortin smiled.  Then, she patted his back as young Sci-fi fanatic Crag went back to his desk. 

"Who's next?" she asked.  Everyone started waving their arms about wildly, with various cries of me! me! and oh please! ran out through the classroom.  Everyone that is except for Videl.  Miss. Mortin looked at Videl, and like all kindergarten teachers, she thought that Videl was just shy and was scared to speak in front of the class.  Well, she knew how fix that.  

"Videl, why don't you come up?" she asked, and the kids brought down their hands abruptly.  She only shrugged and slowly got out of her seat.  "That's more like it," Miss Mortin thought.  She walked even slower to the front of the class.  Mistake number two: never assume you know everything about your enemy/opponent.   

"Well, my isn't as action packed, but it's pretty special," Videl replied.  "Today, I brought this," she continued as she took out the ring box and opened it for everyone to see the ring.  Mart and his friends began to burst out laughing.  

"And which cereal box did you get that trash out of?!!" he chuckled, and the rest of the class joined in and began to laugh too.  Videl remained firm and didn't say a word.  She closed the box and put it back into her pocket and cleared her throat before speaking again.

"This belonged to my mother and her family for almost a hundred years.  This trash, as you call it, is a family heirloom and is my most priceless possession.  It is made of twenty-four carat gold and has a tear drop cut sapphire in the middle," Videl replied.  

"Does your mother know you have it here at school?" Miss Mortin asked gently, and Videl thought about it for a moment.

"Not really…" Videl uncomfortably answered.

"Maybe we should call her and have her pick it up," Miss Mortin said oversweet tone.  Videl shook her head quickly.

"That isn't possible!"

"Why not?!" the whole class demanded.

"My mother's dead."

Videl couldn't believe she did that.  She had just told everyone the only thing that could bring her to her knees, that made her cry, that made her…weak.  There was no way they would let it down, and sure enough, she was right.  Mart kept taunting her about it the rest of the day and week, but that wasn't the worst.  Now, the girls in her class would talk to her and be nice to her out of pity.  It was then that Videl decided that she would rather have anyone's hate than their pity; it just made you feel so weak, so low, and the world was just filled with creeps that only be nice to others when it was convenient or when they were struck a serious blow.  

"Chin up Videl," Mart, on the last day of school sneered, "maybe it's better that your mom died when she did!"  Videl wrinkled her nose in disgust.  "Yeah, that right!  A weakling like that should go and rot out so it can make way for the strong, cool, deserving people to live!"  She got up and glared at him.

"You take that back!" she hissed, getting even more pissed by the second.  However, being the idiot he was, Mart only laughed.

"No!  Why should I?!  You're a pathetic weakling, and your mother is a dead jackass!" he remarked.  And that's when it happened.  That's when Videl had her first fight.  She moved so fast that not even the teacher saw it.  Videl first did a jump kick that landed on his nose, and she also did an uppercut when she landed, that send him flying.  Then, she kept pounding his face, not paying attention to the class gathering around them or Miss Mortin running over there horrified.  

"You jerk!  I'll make you pay for what you said!" Videl yelled, her eyes glinting anger and an almost evil glow.  Miss Mortin gasped in shock.  

"VIDEL?!!" Miss Mortin cried, but Videl gave no answer.  "VIDEL!!!!"  Then Videl, in some mysterious way, was pulled off Mart by Miss Mortin.  Videl was panting, with her eyes still cold, and she gasped insults at him.  Mart sat up and began to sob.  His nose was bleeding like crap, and there were cuts from her nails all over his cheeks.

"I…I.. wasn't  doin' anything!  I wasn't doing anything!  I…I…I want my mom!" he cried, covering his eyes.  Miss Mortin grabbed out a handkerchief to him and began to administer first aid to him.

"You poor boy," she cooed as she finished.  Then, she glared at Videl.  "As for you missy!" she growled and grabbed Videl's arm and dragged her off to the principal's office.

Of course, Videl didn't care.  What would happen to her?  Nothing much, she would just be grounded for a couple of months.  That was the problem with your dad being a rich celebrity, he never had time for you.  He didn't even come to see the principal at the meeting, one of servants did.  The servant was horrified when he heard the news and looked at Videl shocked, but she showed no remorse.

"Why did you do that Miss Videl??" he asked on the drive home, still appalled.  Videl continued to look out the window, and she sighed.

"He insulted Mother," she calmly answered.  "I mean, honestly, if someone was insulting someone you love for no good reason and wouldn't stop, what would _you do?"  The servant thought about that for a moment and sighed in defeat._

"I guess I would've done the same thing," he responded reluctantly.  

Since she got into so much trouble at the school, they had to pull her out, but she didn't care.  She was glad to get out of there; she was hoping the next place would be much more of a challenge for her academically.  The last school was boring as heck.  


	6. Having to Find Her Way

~ Videl:Warrior Princess:  Hey everyone!  Here's another chappie, enjoy and review!  Oh yeah, before I forget I also don't own Entertainment Tonight.  Ja!~

Chapter 6: Having To Find Her Way

"Time to get up Miss Videl," Perse replied, awaking Videl from her restless, dreamless sleep.  She laughed as Videl sluggishly got up and got ready.

"I don't want to go," Videl grumbled, and Perse only giggled some more.  

"Chin up Miss Videl, you might actually like this school," Perse chimed, and Videl looked at her with her eyebrow cocked.

"What?  Are you _crazy??" Videl asked, not bothering to hide her disgust.  Perse only shrugged and began to brush to brush her hair._

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe you could make some new friends," Perse suggested, and Videl rolled her eyes.  "Maybe you could _try to like it, just for me?" she begged.  Videl sighed, and Perse finished braiding her hair.  _

"I guess I could," Videl glumly replied, the expression on her face telling everyone that she was just plain pissed off, and Perse smiled.

"That's more like it!"  She patted Videl lightly on the head and walked out.  Right before she left her room, she looked back at Videl and smiled.  "I really hope you do have a good day today Miss Videl," she added.  Videl finally faintly smiled back.

"Thanks Perse," Videl whispered, and Perse gave a slight nod to her.

"That's my girl," she grinned and left.  With one more look in the mirror, Videl got up and headed down stairs for breakfast.  

Perse had only begun to work for the Satan household three months ago, but Videl had already taken her in as a confidant and a best friend.  She was kind, caring, open-minded, energetic, trustworthy, and funny.  Never once did she complain about the workload, and no matter how busy she was, she always seemed to have time for Videl, much like Cook did.  To make it better for Videl, she was an athlete; she couldn't fight, but she could run.  Videl never saw anyone that could run as fast as Perse, or anyone that loved life more than she did.  The two had quickly become friends, despite Videl's hardness, and all the servants there were glad that Videl was almost back to her old loving self.                  

Soon they arrived at Green Star Elementary, and Videl looked up at Perse with a pleading glint in her eyes.  "Do I _really_ have to go?" she asked, and Perse just smiled and ruffled her hair a little bit.

"Yes, you do," Perse sighed, "cause if you don't, then you'll end up as a bum like your father."  Videl laughed, and they hugged each other.  She opened the door, and just as she was about to get out, she looked at Perse.

"Will you be at home after school?"  Videl sincerely, and Perse sighed sadly and shook her head. 

"No, I won't," she answered, and Videl hung her head low.  "I will pick you up myself!" she chimed.  Videl beamed at her, and they hugged each other once more.  And with that, Videl left and walked into the building.

There was one main difference between public school and private school that Videl found out quickly: people at public schools find out gossip quicker and pay more attention to Entertainment Tonight than the news.  As soon as she walked in, the class, including the teacher, gaped at her in awe.  "That's Mr. Satan's daughter!" they gasped, "She's the kid of the strongest man in the world!  Her daddy's Mr. Satan!"  For the first time in her life, Videl finally realized what a pain it could be being the daughter of a celebrity.  She smiled nervously and took her seat.

"Class," Mrs. Hugdin began, "as you can see this is Videl Satan.  I trust you will give her your full respect."  The sentence was almost in an airy tone.  "Videl, we were just telling everyone one thing about our lives, and now, it seems that it is your turn.  Tell us one interesting fact about your life."  Videl was so nervous and embarrassed that she was just about to blush.  She didn't know what to say.  People already knew that she was Mr. Satan's daughter, what else could she say about her life that was different than other people's.

"Uhh…I, um, a master of the Tai Kwan Do form of the martial arts," she finally answered, and the class seemed to be satisfied.       

The classmates were always sucking up to her, but rather than that, it was bearable.  It was then that Videl realized that in order to be known for yourself, you had to be different and prove yourself your own person. 

"So," Perse began after she picked up Videl, "what happened?  Anything new?  Made any new friends?"  Videl only sighed and stared out the window.  "What's wrong, you're not acting like yourself?"  With an innocent, pleading, and confused look on her face, Videl turned to Perse.  

"Perse," Videl timidly asked, "what do you think of me as?"  Perse cocked her eyebrow at her as she continued to drive.  

"What??  What do you mean?" Perse questioned in a puzzled tone, and Videl tried to find the words.

"Oh, you know….do you think I'm funny, smart, strong, fast, trustworthy,…or just the daughter of some big shot?" Videl explained, the last part in a mumble, but Perse still heard it and giggled lightly.

"Come, come Videl…did something like that happened at school today?  Did someone just know you being Mr. Satan's child?"  Videl tighten her left fist and clawed her fingers down the car window, trying her best not to let her emotions control her.

"Yes," she whispered.  Perse let out a tsk and put her arm around Videl.  She rubbed Videl's shoulder for a second before talking.

"Oh Videl," she began, "you shouldn't let people get to you like this…you need to learn to ignore them and be proud of who you are.  Now, does that make you feel better?"  Videl sighed and gave a small nod.

"But what do you think?" Videl timidly asked.

"I think you're a wonderful little girl who is smart, caring, funny, and strong," Perse answered, and Videl smiled.  "Now, what do you say we get some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" Videl chimed.  "Maybe this year won't be so bad after all," she thought.

Videl couldn't remember what it was like to have someone in that big lonely mansion to talk to before Cook left.  It was so great having someone there that you could trust and count on.  She would never lose faith in humanity again she decided.  There was someone out there who did care about her, and for her, that was all she needed.  Perse was like the big sister that Videl always wanted, and Perse never seemed to mind Videl's quest to find herself.  In fact, all she wanted to do was help her, unlike the other servants.  


	7. Hitting The High Notes

Videl: Warrior Princess: Hi everyone!  I'm really sorry about not updating in a LONG time!  I've been through a lot of crap the past couple of months, and I forgot to update!  Please forgive!  Please forgive the baka that is myself!  I'll try not to keep you waiting as long for the next chappie.  Thank you for the other reviews, and please review after this, even if you want to cuss me out for making you wait so long.  Ja ne!  

Chapter 7: Hitting The High Notes

The next day of school was much more bearable.  While Videl was finishing her spelling assignment, the teacher got up.  "Class, every Wednesday and Thursday from now on, we will go to Music," Mrs. Hugdin.  Half the kids moaned, half the kids cheered.  Videl just sat there puzzled, what did they do at music?  When she was home schooled, Videl never took that.  She got up with the rest of the students and followed the teacher to the Music room on the other hall.  The music teacher was Ms. Star-Vince.  

"Hi everyone!  I'm Ms. Star-Vince, and I'll be your music teacher.  How is everyone today?" she chimed, giving off her best smile.  The class answered back in a monotonous tone.  "That's good.  Now, today, we're going to sing the alphabet.  Is there anybody here that has not sang this song?" she asked, and no one spoke up.  She took her seat at her piano after placing the kids where she wanted them.  She played a middle C, (for those of you who don't know what a middle C is, it is a note that usually is the middle of everyone's range, how high and how low they can sing) and she hummed it loudly.  "Hear this note…now sing the alphabet," she sang.  Part of the kids were too high, some were too low, but most of them just yelled.  

Videl took a deep breath and began to try to sing.  "A,B,C,D,E,F,G," sang in one breath, and Ms. Star-Vince stopped the class.  She pointed to Videl.

"You, girl with the black ponytail, what's your name?" she asked gently.  Videl pointed to herself, and Ms. Star-Vince nodded.

"V…Videl," she cautiously answered, as if her own name would bring herself death.  The teacher beamed at her and motioned her to come forward.

"Sing the alphabet," she ordered in a nice tone.  Videl obeyed the command, but Ms. Star-Vince stopped her after 'I'.  "You have a very pretty singing voice!" she remarked, "Do you take voice lessons?"  Videl thought about that for a moment.

"No, not that I can recall," Videl answered.  Still the Ms. Star-Vince beamed at her.  

"I want you to sing out dear, don't keep a voice like that hidden," she replied.

"What does 'sing out' mean?" Videl and some members in the class asked all at once.

"To sing louder," Ms. Star-Vince explained.

Music seemed to go by fast and soon they had to leave, and they were to return tomorrow for another lesson.  Some of the classmates were glad that music was over for now.  But that was just the beginning for Videl.  She had now found the one thing she was good at that would separate her from her father.  During the day, Videl couldn't keep music out of her mind.  It was the main thing she looked forward to in school every week.  At home, she was always humming, singing, or talking to Perse about what they did in class that day or week.  Videl seemed to be a pretty good singer; Perse was beginning to notice her talent.

"Perse," Videl began on the first week in May, "can you come to the Spring Concert my music class is giving next week?"  Perse smiled and patted her on the head.

"Sure I can," she answered.  "What songs are you going to sing?"  Videl burst into a bundle of energy and began chattering all about they were doing for the concert.  

"Do you think Daddy will come?" she timidly asked, and Perse bit her lip in anticipation.  What was she going to say to that?  She already knew about Mr. Satan's mistress, but she heard that speaking about it is what got her predecessor, Cook she think was the name, fired.                         

"I think your father has a business trip that night Videl; he won't be able to come," she lied sweetly and held Videl's hand as she began to cry out at the injustice of it all.

"Why?!  Why doesn't he have time for me?!" she cried bitterly, and Perse held her for a moment. 

"You'll understand when you get older," she whispered lightly.

And soon, the big night came…everything seemed perfect; the lights and microphones were all working, all the kids knew the songs, and everyone was happy.  Everyone that is except Videl.  She couldn't find Perse anywhere among the crowd of people.  What if she didn't show up?  Videl didn't think she would be able to sing her solo that night.  Perse said that she might be a little late, but what if she missed her solo?  What if Perse really didn't want to hear her sing, or she didn't want to be friends anymore?  Ms. Star-Vince's voice broke Videl's traumatized thoughts.

"Okay class, I want everyone to sing as good as they did in class today, alright?" she asked in a cheery voice.  A monotonous voice of about 35 kids replied that they would.  "Good!"  Then, she walked over to where Videl and the other two soloists were standing.  "Now, don't be nervous; you all will do a great job!"  Some more yes were heard, Videl nodded, and the teacher instructed them on how she wanted them to come down and some other things.  "Okay, everyone, get in your spots!" she chimed, and the children obeyed, although half of them were already in their spots.  

They were halfway through the concert when it came time for Videl's solo.  Slowly, she walked down the risers and made her way to the microphone.  She had just opened her mouth to sing when a door opened, Perse walked in.  "She came!  She came!" Videl thought joyfully and smiled and began singing as Perse took a seat.  Perse looked up at her and smiled, making Videl only sing louder.

As soon as the concert was over, Videl ran to her and almost knocked her down.  "Perse!!  You came, you came!!" she cried happily.  Perse gave a slight chuckle and hugged her back.

"Of course.  I told you I would be here," she answered.  "You know, since you were so great tonight, how about we go get a pizza to celebrate?" 

"ALRIGHT!!" Videl practically screamed, and Perse laughed some more, and the two left.  


	8. Little Miss Sunshine

~Videl: Warrior Princess:  Well, everyone.  I know I've already posted this.  So, why am I posting it again?  I'll tell you.  In the beginning, I was just going to make this one HUGE chapter and decided to post the first part since I hadn't updated in awhile, and I knew it was going to take me a long time to write the rest.  Well, I was re-reading it, when I decided that the chapter could be broken down into two chapters.  So, there ya go.  Here's chapter eight; enjoy.  

Chapter 8: Little Miss Sunshine 

Another year came and went, as well as another, and Videl turned eight.  She was a very spunky girl that was every bit of a tomboy.  She always wore jeans or bike shorts and her hair in a ponytail or pigtails and played sports instead of dolls.  And one of Videl's favorite things to do was to train in the city park.  So, on her birthday, Perse decided to take Videl there after breakfast.  

"Hey Perse!  Do you wanna run around the park again?" Videl asked with a smile after running two laps.  Perse was panting but looked to Videl with a tired smile as she sat down on a bench.

"No…I think I'll pass this time, but hey, why don't you go play with the other kids?" Perse offered, pointing to a group of kids behind Videl.  Videl turned around and almost wrinkled her nose in disgust at the sight of them playing football.

"But…It looks like they already have their teams…They might not want me to join now…" she protested.  Perse shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Oh nonsense!  They're just little kids; they'll let you join!!" Perse insisted.

"Well…" Videl began. 

"Oh go on!  Who knows, maybe you'll make a friend!"

"But…"

"Go on!"  Videl nodded timidly and began walking to the group of kids, but every couple of steps she would look back to see Perse nodding her on.  Suddenly, something else besides the kids caught her eye.

"Oh…a white hat…" Videl murmured as she watched the big white bonnet roll on the ground on its side past her.

"Uh…oh no!  My, my hat!" a tiny voice cried.  Videl looked up and saw a girl, who was probably her age, with long blond hair and blue eyes chasing after it.  She was near in tears, and the poor thing tripped over a rock, fell, scraped her knee, and she sat up and stared at her fleeing hat hopelessly.  "My hat's gone away!  Come back hat!" she sobbed and held her head in her hands as she cried.  

Videl snapped out of her daze and chased after the elusive hat.  "Got ya!" she cheered in a hushed voice as she grabbed the hat before it fell into the pond.  Holding onto it tightly, she walked back to the girl, who was still sitting there, crying.  "Does this belong to you?" Videl asked, holding the hat down to her, standing right before the girl.  The girl stopped crying and lifted her head up and gasped.

"My hat!!" she happily squealed and took the bonnet and hugged it, smiling with joy.  Videl smirked at her display of happiness.

"You might want to hold onto it tighter, so you don't lose it," she advised sarcastically, still standing there.

"Huh?" the girl asked and looked up at Videl, who was also smirking at her.  Instantly, the girl got a huge grin on her face, dropped her hat, jumped to her feet, and gave Videl a bear hug.  

"What?" Videl asked in a hoarse whisper since she was being choked from the hug.  No kid had even shown her true kindness, much less ever give her a hug before.  The girl released her and looked at her, still smiling her insanely big grin at her.

"You must be the one who gave me back my hat!  Oh thank you, thank you so much!" she chimed, happily, jumping up and down with joy.

"Uh…you're welcome…" Videl replied, quite confused and nervous about this girl's reaction.    

"Oh thank you so much Miss uh…" the blonde ranted on, then stopped and looked at Videl confused.  "What is your name by the way?"  

Videl blinked in shock.  Was she serious?  Really, really serious?  "You…you don't know who I am?…" Videl asked her in disbelief.  The girl shook her head. 

"Nope, I don't.  If I did, I wouldn't have asked what your name was."  Videl looked at her weird, still not convinced.

"Are you _sure_?…"  The girl nodded.  "You really, _really_ sure?" 

It was at that point the girl pouted and stomped her foot down in anger.  "I swear I don't know it!!  Now, are you going to tell me or not?!"

Videl mentally smiled.  Finally, someone who didn't know who she was.  Maybe now she could make a real friend who didn't like her based on her father's fame.  "Videl.  My name is Videl."  She held out her hand for a handshake, and the two girls shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Videl, I'm Erasa!"

"Oh, well…"  Videl scratched behind her head, trying to think of what to say next.  She never had any friends her age, and she certainly didn't hang out with any of the kids at her school (or pay any attention to them for that matter).  How did kids act with one another?  

"Hey, wanna play dollies?" she asked, breaking Videl's thoughts.

"Well, uh…" Videl began uneasily.  How was she going to explain to her new friend (and first friend her age) that she didn't like doing what normal girls did?

"C'mon!  Let's go!" Erasa chimed, grabbing onto Videl's hand and dragging her over to another part of the park, where her toys were, before Videl could say anything.

"Mep!" was all the raven-haired girl could yelp as the tiny blond dragged her.


	9. One of the Guys

~Videl: Warrior Princess:  Hey everyone!  Wow, two updates in one day!  What a treat! ^_^  Anyway, here's "part two" of what was going to be just chapter eight.  I think it's better I broke them up though.  Maybe it is.  Maybe not.  Oh well.  I hope you guys like it.  Please review.  I'll just to update ASAP.

Chapter 9: One of the Guys

The two little girls sat down on a red plaid picnic blanket, each holding a couple of dolls.  Erasa was zealously playing with hers, while Videl played with her with mild excitement.  It was clear to everyone save the naïve blond that Videl did _not want to be there.  However, Videl had to admit that it was rather fun playing with another kid that genuinely liked her.  As the girls continued playing, a football suddenly came down from the sky and landed right in the middle of the blanket._

"Ack!" Erasa cried out in shock, while Videl just blinked in surprise.

"Where did this come from?" Videl asked and picked it up.  

Just then, the group of boys from earlier came running over.  The tallest came over, huffing slightly from playing football almost all afternoon.  He had short blond hair and dark brown eyes.  "Hey!" he called out, resting his hands on his knees, as he stood there bent forward, still gasping for air.

"Is this yours?" Videl asked.

"Yeah," he answered, rather annoyed.

Videl smiled slightly, not noting the tone in his voice.  "Can I play?"

"No!"

A couple of the boys laughed, while Videl glared coldly at the boy.  "Why not?!"

"Because you're a girl!  Girls can't play football; only boys can!!"

"Says who?"

There was a silence between the two as the boy struggled to gather his thoughts, trying to think of a good comeback for that one.  The other boys began to taunt him, saying what a wuss he was, letting a _girl_ get the better of him.  Finally, he smirked, having thought up of one.  "Says _me_!" he replied, jerking his thumb towards his chest.

A growl almost escaped Videl's lips, she was getting so mad at him.  However, none of the boys paid this any mind for they were laughing too hard at their "leader's" comment.  "And who said _you get to make the rules?!" she demanded._

Erasa at that time stood up and gently tugged on Videl's arm.  "C'mon Videl, leave them alone… They won't let us play.  I know him; he's a jerk," she whispered to her new friend.  

Videl turned to look at her.  "But he has no right to be treating us like this!"

"Hey, I have every r- Huh?" he began, then paused and leaned closer, looking at Erasa carefully.  He smirked and leaned back.  "Well, if it isn't little Goldielocks?  Hi Eraser," he mocked.

The poor little girl's eyes welled up with tears as she stomped her foot, glaring and pouting at him.  "Stop it Sharpener!  You _know my name's Erasa!" she whined.  _

  
Something in Videl snapped.  While she agreed that his joke was deep down somewhat funny, it was very rude and mean to tease someone with something like that over and over again… And to do that to _her friend above all people.  _No one_ could do that to her new friend._

"Back off creep!" Videl snapped at him, giving the boy her soon-to-be-trademark death glare.  

Sharpener glared back.  "Who's gonna make me girly?!  _You??!" he demanded, crossing his arms.  Videl took a step closer to him and folded her arms as well.  _

"Yeah, me!"

A moment of silence passed between the two before Sharpener and the boys started laughing.  Sharpener stopped, making the others stop as well, and smirked.  "Tell you what, if you can tackle me hard enough so I fall on the ground…_then_ I'll let you play football with us.  _But!  But you only get _one_ chance, got it?"_

"Yeah, I got it!"

The kids all gathered around Videl and Sharpener to see this.  Sharpener was the toughest kid in school, even half the fifth graders were afraid of him!  There was no way this little girl could tackle _him_ to the ground!… Right?

"Okay, let's see what ya got!"  

Sharpener stood back, a cocky little grin on his face.  He squatted slightly, but his footing was bad, but he didn't care.  That little girl would fall back on her butt when she tried to tackle him.  

Videl smirked and got into a running position.  This fool had _no idea whom he was messing with._

She took off, charging at him.  And that was all Sharpener saw.  He couldn't keep up with her.  The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on the ground with Videl standing in front of him, smirking proudly in her victory.

The kids gasped in shock at this; she knocked Sharpener down!  Erasa was the only one smiling and clapping.  "Yay Videl!" she cheered happily.  Videl smirked and looked down.

"Now can I play?" she asked sarcastically, reaching down a hand to help him up.  For a second, Sharpener just started at her shock.  He couldn't believe she knocked him down.  Who was she?  Snapping out of his shock, he smirked back and took her hand.

"Ah…I _guess_ we _could," he answered, just as sarcastic.  The two smirked and shook hands; obvious to both of them that this was the start of a friendship.  "You're Videl, huh?"  She nodded.  _

"We can't let you play!  You're just a girl!" one boy suddenly snapped.  Sharpener and Videl turned to glare at him.  Before Videl could say or do anything, Sharpener grabbed his shirt and glared at him coldly.

"Hey!  She's _not a girl!… She's one of the guys."_


	10. Three's a Company

~Videl: Warrior Princess:  Hey!  Wow!  Look at this!  I've written about three chappies in a row, and they've been happy!  And here's another happy one!  Boy!  Well, you know what this is for, right?… To soften (or increase) the blow when I do an angst chappie (*hint hint*).  And I have an idea on how I want to end this, and don't worry!  It WILL be a happy ending!  ^_^  Just be patient!  Thanks to those that review!

Chapter Ten: Three's A Company

As time went on, the three kids were almost inseparable.  Every Saturday, they could be seen playing in the park, taking turns with different games.  For many the first hour, for example, they might play house, then the next, they would play hide-and-go-seek.  The three couldn't think of anything that was more fun.  Now, four months after they had met, it was time for a special day.

"But what if she doesn't like my gift?" Videl asked, looking up at Perse worriedly.  Perse tried her best to hold back her laughter as she looked down at her with a reassuring smile.

"I'm _sure_ she will," she answered.

"Really?"  Perse finally couldn't hold it any longer, and she laughed aloud and patted the child's shoulders as she began to lightly push her out the door.  

"Come on, Videl, if we don't leave down, we'll be late to her party!" Perse gently warned.  Videl's face lit up as if to say "oh!" and she quickly ran into the passenger's seat of Perse's navy blue Mazda (a sports car).  Within a few minutes, Perse got her over to Erasa's house, right on time for the birthday party.  After a quick goodbye, Videl got out of the car and went in, under Perse's watchful eye.  Sure that she was safe and sound, Perse started back up her car and left to go back to the mansion.

"VIDEL!!" two excited voices screamed as she stepped in.  

A smile crossed her lips.  "Hey Sharpener, Erasa.  Happy Birthday Erasa," she responded and received a hug from the little girl.  

"Come on Videl, we're going to go play a _lot_ of games!" Erasa chimed with a smile, taking her new best friend's hand.  Videl could feel her smile grow bigger as she followed her into the living room.

"Okay!"  

THREE HOURS LATER…

After a couple of hours of playing games and eating cake and ice cream…and after Erasa's mom was ready to almost kill herself from dealing with almost a dozen of hyper little kids, all running on sugar highs, it was present time.  Erasa sat down on the middle of the floor, her wrapped gifts all around her as her father got the camera, ready to take pictures of his girl opening presents.  Finally, she came to Sharpener's and Videl's gifts.  

"Yay!  This one's from Sharpener!" Erasa squealed with delight as the tear opened the paper.  Inside the box was a beautiful doll that had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a green dress.  And she also got…  "Wow!  A friendship necklace; how cool!"  Immediately, she held up the necklace; it was in the shape of a black and white yin-yang.  Videl gulped.

"Oh no!" she thought, "I gave her that too!"  She watched nervously as Erasa hugged Sharpener for his gift and went to open Videl's.  Erasa hugged the brown teddy bear she had just received tightly and placed it down to see her other gift.  Videl grew so edgy, she almost began to bite her nails as Erasa pulled up the necklace, which was exactly like the one Sharpener gave her, except that this one was red and blue.  

"Hey!…" Erasa began, looking at it.

"I'm sorry!  I didn't know Sharpener was going to give you one!" Videl quickly stammered.  Erasa, however, only smiled and hugged her friend.

"Now I got one from each of my best friends!" she only chimed.  She put on the white half from Sharpener's and gave the black one to Videl; then, she put on the blue half of Videl's, since it was the opposite of the white one, and gave the red half to Sharpener.  "There!  Now we all have one!  Put yours on!"  The two kids did as she said, still slightly confused.

"Um, Erasa?" Sharpener asked, "Why did you give us a piece of the _other_'s necklace?  You're supposed to do it the other way."  

"Well, now, I have one from both of you, and you have one from each other, and I'm going to buy one so when it comes time for your birthdays, I'll give you each a half.  This way, _everyone_ will know we're best friends!" she explained, and Sharpener and Videl had to admit that was smart of her to think that up.  

"Here," her father began, "let's get a picture of the three of you together."  Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener stood next to each other and plopped their arms onto the other's shoulders, smiling at the camera.  Her father took the picture, and Erasa grinned to her friends.

"Friends forever!" the little girl chimed.  The two smirked to each other, then to the girl.

"Friends forever!" they yelled in agreement.


	11. M is for Movie Night!

Videl: Warrior Princess: Oh my god, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry I haven't updated this fic since April! I seriously didn't realize how much time had gone by since I worked on this! I promise I'll try never again to leave it alone for that long! I'm also sorry that this is a short chapter. Originally I was going to add in a whole other part to it, but I realized that one: I wanted to give you guys an update so you didn't think this fic was dead and two: I didn't know how to write the second part. Don't worry though, I'll find a way. Here's a short, happy chapter for you, but the next one will be angsty though, so prepare yourselves next time. Please enjoy this chapter and review when your done. I know this really hasn't had anything to make it R yet, but I promise that will start coming up soon. I just have to get through this stuff first. Thank you all so much for bearing with me and liking this fic. It means more than I can ever express. Bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**Chapter Eleven: M is for Movie Monday!**

The three kids had been friends for a little over a year, going to different schools and hanging out still at the same park. However, some lingering questions were left unanswered, mostly by the raven-haired girl.

"Videl, how come we haven't met your dad yet?" Erasa asked, the two already knowing the tragic truth of Videl's mother.

"Well…" Videl began, "He's…_very_ busy."

"Oh? What does he do?" Sharpener asked, looking at her curiously. Videl's mind went racing. She couldn't tell them who her father _really_ was, or they would end up just like everyone at her school.

"He…He owns his own dojo," she answered. The two seemed to accept it, and she mentally sighed in relief. Oh well, it wasn't a _complete_ lie; her father _did_ own his own dojo and gym.

"Hey, I got an idea," Sharpener said one particular Saturday after the usual previous conversation.

"What is it, Sharpie?" Erasa asked, calling Sharpener by the little nickname she had for him and was allowed to call him that only when it was the three of them together.

"How about we go see that new movie that came out?" he offered. "After school on Monday? My dad could pick us up."

"Ohhh! That'd be a _great_ idea Sharpie!" Erasa squealed with delight. The boy looked over to their friend.

"What about you, Videl? Is that okay?" Videl smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Okay, so we'll all meet then Monday afternoon?" Sharpener asked to double check, and the two girls nodded. "Great! I—"

"Sharpener! It's time for dinner!" his mother yelled.

"Alright! I'm coming Mom!" he responded, and after saying bye to his friends, he ran off to go home. Before the girls knew it, Erasa's dad yelled her for her to come home as well, and Videl stood there in the park and began walking over to the bench that Perse was sitting on. She smiled at Videl and stood up to walk her to the car.

"So, Videl, did you have fun today?" Perse asked, starting up the engine.

"Yeah. Hey, Perse?"

"Hm?"

"Can I go to the movies Monday after school?"

"I don't see why not."


	12. Uncovering the Truth From the Lies

Videl Warrior Princess: Hi guys! Wow, I know this is quick, two updates in one week?! Don't get too used to it though. I spent many a hour on this chappie, and I would have had the previous one up earlier if it hadn't been for school projects and acting up. Oh well. I'm trying. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy this chappie, and don't forget to review! Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ! Let's just make that clear! Also, I chose an interesting name for Diabla's maiden name. If you don't get where it's from, just tell me so in the review, and I'll explain in the next chapter. Thanks!

**Chapter Twelve: Uncovering the Truth from the Lies…**

Perse smiled down as Videl was finishing her homework. "So, how do Erasa and Sharpener like having a friend that is the daughter of the famous Mr. Satan?" she asked. Videl looked up at her, bit her lip, and looked down quickly in embarrassment. Perse frowned, concerned, and touched her shoulder gently. "Videl, what's wrong?…"

Videl couldn't bear to meet her gaze and looked away. "I…I haven't told them about Daddy…" she answered. Perse's forehead furrowed in confusion.

"You haven't told them?" she questioned. The raven-haired girl nodded. "How could they not know that your father is Mr. Satan? Your name is Videl _Satan_ after all!"

"Well…I didn't tell them my name was Videl Satan…" the girl admitted in a hushed voice, looking away still as her nanny stood, gaping in surprise and shock.

"_Who_ do they think you are, then?" Perse inquired sternly, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"…Videl Elysian…" she confessed meekly.

"Elysian?…" Perse repeated, and Videl nodded. "That's your mother's maiden name, isn't?" she asked, her voice soft, and again, Videl nodded silently. Perse knelt down beside her and gently touched her shoulder. "Videl…Why did you tell them that was your name? Why didn't you just tell them the truth?" The young girl sighed and still didn't meet her gaze. "Videl, look at me," she replied, and slowly, Videl obeyed. She gently brushed the child's bangs away from her eyes and looked down at her concerned, as a mother would with her daughter. "Why did you lie to them about your name?"

"Well…I…" Videl's voice trailed off and began to look back down to the floor, when Perse stopped her.

"Now Videl, look at me. You're going to tell me this to my face, not the floor. Mr. Floor does not care what you call yourself, just as long as you don't spill grape juice on him. I care if you tell others lies or the truth. Okay?" she lectured in a gentle tone. Videl nodded. "Now, try again."

"I didn't tell them my real name because…" She paused.

"Because why?" Perse persisted in a friendly voice still. Videl sighed again and looked up at Perse, her blue eyes now filled with sorrow and anger.

"Because I didn't want them to like me just because of Daddy's fame!" she almost shouted. "I wanted them to like me for _me_, not because of who Daddy is like all the others at school!"

For a moment, Perse just sat there, looking down at Videl, who was holding back her tears. Finally, the nanny enclosed her into a tight hug and patted her on the head gently. "Videl…Oh Videl, I know you're tired of being treated that way…I now know why you did it…" She broke the hug and looked down at her. "But don't you think it was wrong for you to lie to them?" The girl remained quiet, so Perse tried again. "Videl, how would you feel if Erasa or Sharpener lied to _you_ about who _they_ were?" She looked down for a moment, then back up to Perse.

"I'd be hurt," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because they lied to me, and I thought they were my friends."

"Don't you think that Sharpener and Erasa will feel the same way?" Videl didn't answer; she stared down at the ground in shame. "Well?"

"…Yes…" she mumbled.

"Videl, I know you're worried about people only liking you for your father's fame, but if Erasa and Sharpener are _really_ your friends, they'll still like you for you, no matter what your name or family be, okay?"

"Yes, Perse," Videl answer though she felt differently. Her friend smiled and hugged her quickly before pulling back to look down at her with that same happy smile.

"Good!" she chimed. "Now, hurry up and finish your homework. It's almost suppertime."

THE NEXT DAY…

Videl tapped her foot on the floor in a quick, uneven rhythm, impatiently staring at the clock, waiting for it to strike three and let them out for the day. She was going to have to hurry if she wanted to meet Erasa and Sharpener at their school in order to make the movie. Excitement build itself up inside of her; she couldn't wait! A small, secretive smile even formed on her face, she was so thrilled. Finally, the awaited hour came, and the siren-like bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, much to the relief of both the students and the teachers. With a small exclamation of joy, Videl jumped out of her seat, grabbed her bookbag, and ran out the door. However, Perse wasn't there to greet her…

"Father?" she asked in shock, standing at the top of the steps, raising a brow, staring up at the grinning face of Mr. Satan.

"Hello there, Videl!" he replied loudly as if he were announcing it to a great crowd.

She blinked, surprised, a confused expression still on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Mr. Satan's eyes lit up with a worried expression and they darted back behind him, smiling nervously. He laughed loudly.

"Oh, my daughter is such a kidder!" he exclaimed, looking back to her, and Videl turned and looked behind her father to see a group of reporters standing there behind them, cameras, notepads, and microphones ready. Finally Videl understood.

The press was following him around for a day, and now, he wanted to put up the family man image. She had seen it before when reporters stopped by the house. Suddenly, breaking her thoughts, Mr. Satan grabbed her arm and gently pulled her forward, his fake-photo grin still pasted to his face as he turned to face the reporters. "Now, smile for the nice reporters, darling!" Instantly the cameras went off, so many flashes were on those cameras that Videl could only see multi-colored spots of light that left her feeling dizzy as she stood there looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Daddy, make them stop. Make them go away," Videl mentally pleaded, wishing she'd have the courage to actually say it. But deep down, she wondered if her father would. However, Mr. Satan didn't shoo them off and merely posed and smiled for the gleaming cameras until they finally went away. Videl ran as fast as she could to the car, waiting impatiently as they were driven home. She was going to be late! Those stupid reporters caused her to get behind!…She hoped Sharpener and Erasa wouldn't leave without her…

Videl found herself home at four, and she hissed a swear under her breath as she ran through the front door past Perse, up the stairs, and straight into her room to grab her phone. Quickly, she dialed Erasa's number, praying that she would be home. "Hello, is Erasa there?" she asked, after hearing the phone pick up on the third ring. "This is Videl." An indistinct conversation went on, and Videl strained with all her might to hear it, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Finally, the caller returned back to the phone.

"I'm sorry, hun," Erasa's mom apologized. "Erasa's not feeling well, so she can't come to the phone."

"Oh…" was all Videl could think of to say at first. She tried to swallow her disappointment. "Well, tell her I hope she feels better."

"I will," Erasa's mom reassured her.

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

Click.

"I'd better call Sharpener," she thought as she began to dial his number. "Make sure he knows." It looked like it would just be her and Sharpener going to the movies today. Oh well, they'd plan something with the three of them again.

Sharpener picked up on the second ring.

"Who is it?" he asked, the harshness from his voice thicker than a wool sweater. Videl blinked in shock, never having heard such a tone from her friend.

"Sharpener, it's me, Videl. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!" he snapped, his anger still sharp. "You lied to us, Videl!"

"I—"

"How could you do that?! I _thought_ you were our friend!"

"I _am_!"

"Bull shit!"

"But I—"

"Erasa and I trusted you, and you lied to us about who you are! How can you call yourself our friend if you can't even trust us enough to tell us who you are?!"

"You don—"

"Forget it! I don't want to talk to you anymore, Videl!"

"Sharpener, I—"

Click.

Videl just gaped at the receiver in her hand, dead quiet from shock. How did he know? How did he find out who she was? She turned on the TV with her remote that was on her bed and watch in silent horror as she saw the news playing her at the school with her dad. Instinctively, she turned it off and dropped the remote onto the floor, still holding onto the phone receiver, standing there, dumbfounded. Cautiously, she looked down at it and placed it back and slowly sat on her bed, staring off into nothing. She didn't cry; she felt too empty and hollow to cry. Without even trying, she had destroyed the only two friendships she had with people her age. What was she going to do now?


	13. Roses Are Red Violets Are Blue etc

A/N: Okay, this is going to be a long author's note, so you might just want to skip it unless you're really curious. I have to say this. I feel like both myself and the fic have been misunderstood. Granted, yes, most of this fic has been angst. Let me explain, this is the story of almost Videl's WHOLE life. When we first meet her in DBZ, she is a very rough, aggressive, sarcastic, suspicious, and downright half the time mean person. Obviously A LOT of things have happened in her past to make her this way. People like that have a lot of shit happened to turn out like that normally, and I personally feel that Videl is no exception. Also, let me clarify something else: Sharpener and Erasa weren't mad with her for lying about her last name; hell, I didn't know half of my friends' last names until this year, and I've known them for years. It doesn't bother me. But that wasn't the issue. The issue is that Videl had lied to them about who she was; she made up this new character that had a very busy father that cared about her a lot and was normal in the sense that he wasn't a celebrity, and that she was just an average middle-class kid. That of course, is all a lie, and the fact that she lied about WHO she really was, her whole background practically. You can't really call someone your friend if you don't know who they are. Granted yes, you can meet nice people, not know a thing about them, and like them, but they're then an acquaintance, someone you WANT to be your friend. A friend is someone you tell your secrets to, that you confide in, that comforts you when you're hurt, and shares your joy with you. In order to do that, you need to know the person, and they felt like Videl was pretending to be their friend. They felt like they couldn't trust someone who couldn't even tell them who they are. That's all. Also, yes, I know I'm writing these short chapters, and since I'm going through Videl's whole life so the G/V part will take awhile to get there. But please understand I WILL get there all in due time! That all said, there WILL be happy moments in this fic, but for every sliver lining on a cloud, there is a bucket of rain is fixing to pour out of it, meaning that there will be good times AND bad times. Just be patient. All my multi-chapter fics end happy people, I promise. I'm just one of those sadistic people that make characters go through hell first…I guess I do that either because I want the reader and the character to appreciate the happy ending even more….or because I really AM just that sadistic… You be the judge. XD

Sorry that was so long…now onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ. So sad.

Chapter Thirteen: Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, I Still Want to be Friends, How About You?

Videl frowned slightly as she sat on the park bench, looking around. It had been a week since her conversation with Sharpener, and the two of them hadn't returned any of her phone calls or stopped by to visit or anything. And to a young child like Videl, a week seemed almost like a whole month as she painfully waited for news of forgiveness from her friends.

Had they had not had their argument, the three of them would probably be playing by now… The thought made Videl's frown grow as she looked down.

And the sight of Videl frowning, made Perse frown as well as she watched from her car. Videl had always told her to leave when she started going to the park to play with Sharpener and Erasa, but Perse couldn't bear to let her out of her sight. It didn't matter to her if she would lose her job if anyone found out she left Videl alone, but she had grown to love the girl as a younger sister. She wished there was something she could do to help, yet this was beyond her abilities. Perse just prayed that the three would make-up on their own and renew their friendship.

Videl heaved a little sigh and picked herself off the bench, dusting her jeans off. It was almost time to head back for supper. Everyday since that dreaded news story, she went to the park after school, hoping to find one or both of them there, yet she had received no such luck. With a heavy sigh, she turned sadly and turned to go back into the parking lot, hoping to find that Perse hadn't left after all.

"Videl!" a voiced cried out.

"Huh?" Videl mumbled, blinking in shock and turned around to see Erasa running towards her. A wide grin formed on her face. "Erasa!" She ran over to her friend, and the two girls hug.

"I'm sorry!" they both exclaimed at the same time, then laughed lightly.

"Erasa, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Sharpener the truth…" Videl began. "I was worried that if you two knew who I _really_ was…you two would only want to be my friend because of my dad…"

"Videl, we would never do that," Erasa reassured her. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you… One lie can't take away all the fun times we've had…" The raven-haired girl looked at her hopefully.

"D…Does that mean you still want to be friends?…" she asked. Erasa smiled brightly and showed her the best friend necklace Videl had given her.

"Of course!" she chimed. "Best friends stick together, right?" Videl smiled back and pulled out hers as well.

"Forever and ever," she answered, and the two hugged again. "Wait, is Sharpener still mad at me?"

"Hmm…I don't know…Sharpener's been missing from school the past couple of days. His daddy says that he's sick."

"Oh," was all Videl said, fearing the worst that he was purposely trying to avoid both of them.

"Hey, I know!" Erasa suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't we go over his house and tell him everything?" Videl blinked, a little surprise such an idea came from Erasa, but she smiled slightly and nodded.

"Sure, sounds good to me, just let me tell Perse first," she replied, and Erasa nodded, waiting patiently as Videl ran to the parking lot to search for Perse's car to tell her the news.

Perse was slightly startled to see Videl come running to her, calling her name. Quickly, she got out of the car and went to her. "Videl, what' wrong?" she asked. She had seen Erasa go over and talk to her, but things seemed to be well. Why was Videl acting like this?

"We're going to Sharpener's," Videl answered. "We're going to try and work things out." Her caretaker sighed in relief and smiled tiredly at Videl.

"Alright, just be careful," she replied and watched as Videl ran to her friend and the two girls took off to Sharpener's house. Perse's smile slightly grew as she watched them. "Good," she murmured. "Things are working out after all."

Erasa and Videl ran down the semi-crowded streets of Orange Star City, until they came to Sharpener's house, with Erasa gasping for breath. Impatiently, the two young girls began knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell, anxious to make amends to their friendship.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Sharpener's older sister's voice could be heard before she opened the door and looked at them. "Oh, hi."

"Hi Mikki! Can we see Sharpener?" Videl asked.

Mikki frowned slightly and shook her head. "I'm sorry Videl, Erasa. Sharpener's sick," she answered.

"But it's really important!" Erasa protested.

The teenager sighed heavily, obviously annoyed with them, and shook her head, her red-orange micro braids swishing from side to side from the movement, mumbling something unpleasant under her breath. "Look, I just told you. He's sick! He doesn't want to talk to you two!"

Instantly, the two girls frowned sadly and looked at one another. Sharpener must have been really mad at both of them. Finally, Videl looked up at her and tried once more. "Look, we _really_ need to see Sharpener! It's _very_ important! See, we know Sharpener's mad at us, but we want to make up!" Videl explained loudly.

"Do you not understand!" Mikki demanded. "I said—"

"What's going on?" a new voice asked from behind Mikki.

The three females turned around and saw a young boy with blond hair and brown eyes walk down the stairs to see what was happening at his front door…covered in red spots. Videl and Erasa gasped in shock, while Mikki just rolled her eyes, vexed. Sure enough, there was Sharpener in his pjs, obviously suffering from…

"Chicken pots!" the two young girls thought aloud.

"Now you've done it…" Mikki murmured angrily. "See? I told you he was sick! Now, buzz off; he needs his rest!"

"Hey, they're my friends!" Sharpener snapped at his older sister before walking to over to them, standing behind the doorway though. "What do you two want?"

"We're still your friends?" Erasa asked.

"_Both_ of us?" Videl added.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Sharpener answered almost sarcastically.

"But I thought you hated me," Videl replied.

Sharpener looked down at the ground for a moment, scratching the side of his head before looking straight into her blue eyes. "Well, I never hated you….just was mad," he clarified. He scratched his cheek then his arm before continuing. "I…guess I can see why ya did it though."

"So, you forgive me?" the raven-haired girl inquired.

The boy smiled smugly. "Hey, what are friends for?"

A wide grin formed on the kids' faces, and they were about ready to hug one another…when they remembered that Sharpener still had the chicken pots. The three started laughing and made promises to go on their movie play date as soon as Sharpener was well.

Their friendship had been healed, and all was right in the world.


End file.
